modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knock 'Em Down
|image = File:S6E20 Knock 'Em Down.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |season = 6 |episode = 20 |total = 140 |writer = Rick Wiener Kenny Schwartz |director = Beth McCarthy-Miller |production code = 6ARG20 |airdate = April 22, 2015 |previous = Grill, Interrupted |next = Integrity}} "Knock 'Em Down" is the twentieth episode from Season 6 of Modern Family, it aired on April 22, 2015. Plot Summary Jay agrees to sub in on Cam's bowling team for the finals but Cam was not fully upfront about it being an all gay league, which puts Jay in a precarious position. Phil and Claire have a surprisingly good time with unlikely dinner companions, their neighbors Ronnie LaFontaine and Amber LaFontaine, and Gloria and Mitch agree to go clubbing with Haley to prove they're still young and fun but they didn't anticipate the pre-party portion of the night. Episode Description Phil (Ty Burrell) tries to sell a house but the buyers take back their offer when they see a pornographic sculpture decorating a neighbor's home. Phil finds out that surprisingly Ronnie (Steve Zahn) and Amber (Andrea Anders) hate the statue too and when they ask him and Claire (Julie Bowen) to join them at a restaurant for dinner they accept the offer. During the dinner, Claire and Phil discover that they share a lot of common things with the LaFontaine couple and on their way home, Ronnie, Claire, and Amber decide to destroy the sculpture. Phil, who is the only one who objects, actually becomes responsible for destroying it after accidentally crashing into it with Ronnie's truck. As a cop walks by wanting to check about the sculpture, Phil recognizes him as one of his clients and lets him believe that the four of them were just eating and had nothing to do with the accident. Jay (Ed O'Neill) accepts to join Cameron's (Eric Stonestreet) bowling team for the night to replace an injured friend. However, since you have to be gay to be in the team and be able to participate, Cameron told everyone that Jay is gay except Jay himself, at least not until they get there. As Cameron's rival Martin (Oliver Platt) tells Cameron that Jay is straight, Cameron lets him believe that Jay is only acting weird making because he is attracted to him. Cameron's team wins the game with Jay's help but when Martin nervously approaches Jay and asks him out, Jay's conscience lets him do the right thing and he softly admits to Martin that he is actually heterosexual. This ultimately disqualifies Cameron's team, allowing Martin's team to win and get the trophy. In the meantime, Haley (Sarah Hyland) invites Mitchell (Jesse Tyler Ferguson) and Gloria (Sofia Vergara) to go clubbing with her one night and the two of them accept wanting to prove Jay and Cameron that they can still have fun and stay up all night. Whilst the night begins well, as the time passes, both Mitchell and Gloria fall asleep, realizing that they are no longer young as they were and Cameron was right that they were unable to stay up to go clubbing. Haley wakes them up and they convince themselves to try again and they join Haley, only to give in and change their opinion mere moments later, admitting that they are old for clubbing. At the end of the episode, Alex (Ariel Winter) sees her parents talking with the LaFontaines and tells Luke (Nolan Gould) that art is the best way to connect people. When she learns that he was actually trying to draw the sculpture, she advises him not to speak to her again, and Luke labels her a hypocrite. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Steve Zahn as Ronnie LaFontaine *Oliver Platt as Martin *Andrea Anders as Amber LaFontaine *Chris Prinzo as Sam *Anthony Alabi as Buddy aka Police Officer *Daniel Robaire as Guy aka Waiter *Graham Clarke as Paul's Husband aka Neighbor Man *Joanna Strapp as Paul's Wife aka Neighbor Woman *Mary K. DeVault as Homebuyer Continuity *Ronnie and Amber's fourth appearance ("Won't You Be Our Neighbor", "Halloween 3: AwesomeLand", "The Big Guns"). *The end of Phil and Claire's rivalry with Ronnie and Amber ("Won't You Be Our Neighbor", "Halloween 3: AwesomeLand", "The Big Guns"). *Chris Prinzo who appears as Sam in this episode also appeared in "Mistery Date" as Hug-a-Bunny. *In Grill, Interrupted Alex was accepted at Caltech, but in this episode, it's been said that she hasn't chosen her university yet. *Aside from an interview scene, The Pritchett House does not appear in this episode. Trivia *This is the first episode in which the title begins with a "K". *Manny, and Lily are absent in this episode. This is also Martin's first appearance. Cultural References Gallery MF-Logo.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Content